Detective Markov
by Stormgate
Summary: Max is Markov's best friend. Now that Max occasionally uses a Miraculous, Markov has an interest in fighting Hawkmoth the only way he can: Calculations.
1. Chapter 1

**This story comes from my analysis of the War of Hawkmoth, and logical means by which it could be won.**

* * *

Markov's highly sensitive speakers registered a familiar sound, matching the pitch and frequency of Ladybug's yo-yo with 85.74% accuracy, fairly standard for noises made by humans.

His conclusion was confirmed by a knock on the window revealing the heroine. Max looked up from updating his video game, surprised to see her.

She held out a Miraculous Box proudly. "We need the help of Pegasus for this akuma."

Markov's processor briefly went into overdrive. Now was his chance.

"Ladybug," he said as Kaalki transformed Max, "After the akuma has been defeated, would you be opposed to helping me with something?"

Ladybug blinked in surprise. "I suppose so."

Markov displayed Happy_Face2.jpg. "Fantastic! I will meet you on the roof of this building following the defeat of this akuma."

Markov sat by his charger and waited.

After approximately 7 minutes, average for battle with a team up, Ladybug and Pegasus returned. Markov flew to the roof of Max's house after sending him a text as to what he was doing.

Ladybug was already waiting for him on the roof.

"So, Markov, what did you want to know?"

Markov hovered a bit before answering. "I would like to know about your long-term strategy regarding Hawkmoth."

Ladybug blinked. "What do you mean?"

"In my analysis of what I will call the War of Hawkmoth, you are in a defensive position against Hawkmoth, and he has the advantage. He may attack anywhere, anytime, with little or no warning. Due to the nature of his attacks, you are unable to confide in anyone, as your closest friends may become akumatized. Furthermore, he occasionally makes moves such as the Battle of Hero's Day or Miracle Queen, where the balance may easily be tipped in his favor.

In short, unless you have a plan to take him down, then you and Cat Noir will eventually lose to Hawkmoth."

Ladybug's face was pale now. "W-well, we're try-trying to figure out Hawkmoth's identity?"

Markov nodded. "May I ask how that is going?"

Ladybug looked at the shingles at her feet. "We...don't really have a plan."

"I do."

Ladybug looked at the small robot in surprise.

"I am one of the most sophisticated Al's in the world, with the capability to hack into a variety of records, including sensus data, street cameras, and news footage. I would like to attempt to determine his identity."

Ladybug looked surprised. "Well...we'd appreciate the help, but you don't have to."

Markov put on Angry_Face3.jpg "Max is my friend, and I want to help him. My initial calculations show that he may experience a variety of negative consequences should Hawkmoth win. I am simply asking permission to conduct my investigation, as well as the number for your yo-yo to ask occasional questions."

Ladybug smiled. "Alright. I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you try. My number is 523-9284."

Markov put on Excited_Face1.jpg "Thank you Ladybug! I will be in contact soon."

Ladybug nodded, zipping away as Markov rested on his charger.

He was going to be busy.

* * *

**So, that's the first chapter. What do you think? I haven't seen much Markov POV, so I thought it'd be fun. Plus, he's one of only a few characters that would be able to do what I need him to do.****Also, I picked Ladybug's phone number very deliberately. Any guesses on why? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow...I honestly didn't expect this to be as popular as it apparently is. This started as a _What would happen if the protagonists were smart_ fanfic, but now...I don't know.****Will Markov witness the Reveal? RAFO (Read And Find Out)**

* * *

Markov awaited his meeting with the Miraculous duo, the first in what he hoped to be weekly until Hawkmoth was defeated. His infrared camera picked up two red humanoids against the blue cool of the Paris evening, his screen set to minimum brightness.

Chat Noir spoke first.

"Hello again, Markov. Ladybug said that you were researching Hawkmoth's identity. How's that going?"

Markov presented Happy_Face1.jpg. "Very well! I have approximately 75% of Paris eliminated already, enough that searching for certain individuals is at least somewhat practical.

I have concluded that he is roughly middle-aged, perhaps in his 40's? I am basing that off of his voice, so I'm allowing a 10-year margin of error. I have also determined that he has very flexible hours, such that akumas at night can be a semifrequent occurrence without causing any problems."

Ladybug smiled. "That's great! Any way we can help?"

Markov nodded--a complicated maneuver for the robot, but he knew it made him more personable. "I have some questions about the Miraculous."

Her smile turned to a slight frown. "What kind of questions?"

"What determines the design of your suits? My analysis has yielded very little pattern in the styles of the outfits. In addition, the Lady Noire outfit was drastically different from the Chat Noir one, so it isn't the kwamis who are responsible."

Ladybug looked thoughtful. "Now that you mention it, I really don't know. I should ask my kwami--"

"It's based on personal preference," Chat Noir blurted out, "My kwami told me one time."

Markov displayed Happy_Faxe2.jpg (he needed to talk to Max about changing the file name) "Thank you, that helps narrow my search."

"Why do you ask? How does that help?" Ladybug sounded genuinely curious.

"The few visuals I've been able to piece together from Hawkmoth's appearances have shown a design similar to that of a fashionable suit. Due to the evidently subconscious nature of the Miraculous outfits, it seems that Hawkmoth is very passionate about the fashion industry, perhaps a high-level designer."

Ladybug and Chat Noir shared a Look. Markov was unfamiliar with the meaning, as his database on Nonverbal Communication was miserably lacking.

"What is going on? Did I say something wrong?"

Ladybug hesitated. "A while back, we suspected that Gabriel Agreste might be Hawkmoth. But, after Collector..."

Chat Noir continued. "We figured he couldn't possibly be Hawkmoth, right?"

Markov's recently written function suspiciousBehavior was triggered. "Was your suspicion of Gabriel Agreste in the same time frame as Collector?"

The duo looked surprised. "Yeah, actually, the same day."

Markov presented Suspicious_Face.jpg. "Thank you Ladybug and Chat Noir. I believe that I may have confirmation on Hawkmoth's identity by next week."

The duo again shared a Look, but different from before.

"Well, if that's everything?" Ladybug sounded worried.

"Yes, I believe I have enough information to actually begin building a case."

"Well, in that case," Chat Noir yawned, "I'm heading off to bed."

Ladybug nodded. "Same. Thank you Markov."

Markov displayed Happy_Face3.jpg. "Max is my friend, and I want him to be safe. If Paris is safe as well, then I'm happy to assist."

With a smile, the pair zipped off. After they left, Markov went down to his custom charging station, and began an in-depth investigation into Gabriel Agreste.


	3. Chapter 3

Markov displayed Sad_Face3.jpg as he waited for the arrival of the heroes. They arrived 25.965 seconds after the scheduled meeting time--by human standards, right on time.

The duo looked expectant as they landed gracefully on the roof.

"What's the matter, Markov? Did you get results from your investigation?"

"I...have. I have evidence to support the identity of Hawkmoth with 97.634% accuracy. However, I must ask beforehand if you have revealed your identities up to this point?"

The duo shook their heads. "Why do you ask, Markov?" Chat Noir sounded nervous.

Markov changed his face to Sad_Face2.jpg. "I've run the calculations, and without close support from Ladybug, Chat Noir has a 99.987% percent chance of being akumatized from the shock of Hawkmoth's identity."

The superheroes looked on guard. "How do you know," they asked in unison.

Markov directed his eyes at the ground. "Because, in the course of my investigation, I determined Chat Noir's identity with reasonable certainty."

Chat Noir backed up. "Have you told anyone? Max? _ANYONE?!"_Markov looked up (sort of, he had always been looking at them), "My calculations led to the total annihilation of Paris should I reveal your identity to any being except for Ladybug. As that is an undesirable conclusion, I have kept myself from revealing it."

Chat Noir relaxed.

"I understand if you don't want me to know your identity, Ladybug, but for the safety of Paris, the two of you must reveal your identities before you learn Hawkmoth's identity. It is also critical that nobody else see your reveal."

The two looked at each other with unhidden fear.

"Please, text me after you have revealed your identities. I promise you that it is critical before I reveal Hawkmoth's identity."

The two nodded, silently jumping into the night.

Markov silently flew back inside, glad more than ever that Max never asked too much about his nighttime exploits.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait, finals stress happened so I forgot to post this.**

**I felt like this chapter was necessary. While Markov is by nature an AI, and emotions are new to him, he would tread carefully with this information.****And I have a logical reason for him knowing Chat Noir's identity.**

**A final note, congratulations to those who noticed the Easter egg with Ladybug's phone number. I appreciate the reviews a lot. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. I've been postponing this for a while, but I haven't been satisfied with it. I'm still not satisfied with it, but here it is anyway. **

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir stood on the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower, the lights of the tower complementing the glow of the city below.

"So..." Chat broke the silence, "How are we going to do this?"

Ladybug glanced at him briefly, "I...don't know. Markov sounded so sincere, that it would be a catastrophy for you to find out Hawkmoth's identity before mine."

"Which begs the question, why haven't we done this before?"

Ladybug looked down at the almost-abandoned street beneath them, remembering a shattered moon, a flooded city, and cold blue eyes.

"I have an idea."

Cat Noir looked up. "Anything you want to share with me?"

Ladybug shook her head. "Not yet."

Cat shrugged. If she wanted to keep some secrets, that would be fine.

"So, what now? Do we reveal our identities or not?"

Ladybug bit her lip. "I...I guess, as Guardian, I should know who you are. A-and I guess it's only right that you know mine."

Cat Noir smiled. "Is that a yes?"

She returned the grin, standing up to hide herself from the crowds below. "I guess so. On the count of three?"

Cat Noir smiled wider. "Okay. One."

"Two."

"Three," they chorused, saying their detransformation phrases in unison.

Their reactions afterwards were...different.

Adrien looked in awe as the green and pink died down. Familiar pink flats, pink pants, dark jacket and light shirt.

_Of course _it was her, how couldn't it be? Who else was as determined, as caring, and as creatively ingenious as Marinette Dupain-Cheng? He was vaguely aware of a smile across his face as Marinette...did something?

Marinette opened her eyes after the sparkles disappeared, having learned a while ago that there were few things worse for night vision than magic transftransformation sparkles.

And then closed them again. Because she had to be dreaming.

Yes, that was it. That had to be it. There was no other explanation for why _Adrien Agreste, _the kind, _serious_, socially secluded model, was standing in front of her. There was _no way_ that her flirty, punning, Cat Noir, could _possibly be the boy of her dreams._

She opened her eyes again. Nope, still there.

Either this is a dream come true or a nightmare. I'm not sure which.

"Mi'lady?" Cadrien--no, Adrinoir--no, ARG! asked, "In my opinion, it's a dream come true."

She peeked up at him. "What?"

He was grinning like it was Christmas and he got the pony he had been asking for. "I've been in love with you as a superhero, it's great to hear that you're one of my best friends in civilian life as well."

Curiosity and fear fought inside her, but curiosity won. "What about Kagami?"

His smile dimmed down. "Kagami...she's a good friend, and we have a lot of common interests, but I never really..."

"Felt like it could go anywhere? Like, it's nice, but not something that you had your heart in?" Marinette filled in.

His face turned to one of shock. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"That's what it's like with Luka. Like, yeah, he's sweet, and a _terrific _musician, but we don't...fit. Like he's a Lucky Charm I have no idea what to do with."

Now it was Adrien's turn to inspect the floor. "What about me?"

Marinette was sure that Tikki--who had been blessedly chittering with Plagg this whole time--would match her face with as red as she was. Nevertheless, this was her moment.

"The reason I always turned down Cat Noir," she said, "Was because I was in love with Adrien."

Adrien, for his part, was very much surprised.

"The whole time?" he managed to say.

She nodded. "Ever since the umbrella that first day."

Adrien began pacing. "So what you're saying," he ran his hands through his hair, "is that I had a crush on you, and you had a crush on me, but you wouldn't give me a chance because you had a crush on me that you didn't know was me?"

Marinette scrunched up her face. "I think so?"

Adrien shook his head. "We must be the biggest idiots in Paris."

Marinette smiled a little. "Maybe, or maybe not. We weren't looking for each other, for one, and we've always been so concerned about our identities being revealed that we probably haven't been trying to figure out if someone else has the same secret."

Adrien thought briefly about it." Makes sense, I suppose."

Marinette smiled, looking out at Paris. "I wonder who Hawkmoth could be that I would need to know your identity."

Adrien's face clouded over. "I honestly don't know. Maybe we should take precautions?"

Marinette's face dropped. "Against you being akumatized? I agree. That would... not end well."

She switched to her Ladybug face. "I'll merge with Kaalki in case we need to get out of range quickly."

Adrien nodded. "There's a quiet spot in Bordeaux I like to go to, but I haven't been very often."

Marinette smiled. "That sounds perfect. Send me the location tonight."

He nodded. "So, if that's all?"

Marinette looked at the kwamis, who had finished their conversation. "Not quite. Just don't ask any questions or I might not do this."

Adrien raised his eyebrows. "Do wha-" he was cut off as Marinette kissed him.

On the lips.

After they retransformed and went home, Adrien had some trouble falling asleep.

* * *

**SO!** **This will not become an Adrienette story, this is probably as far as it will go, outside of some other mentions here and there.****I felt that I should write the reveal, just because it's so important to the rest of the story.** **I have never written a reveal before, and one in a fic where it is not the focus is hard anyway. ****That is all.**


	5. Chapter 5

Markov was waiting up at the usual place as Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived, swinging up or pole vaulting down as they usually did. Markov noticed that Ladybug's costume was different, being marked by brown tones in addition to her usual black and red.

"Greetings Ladybug and Chat Noir, I have been waiting for your reply. Before we begin, Ladybug, may I ask what happened to your outfit?"

Ladybug instinctively glanced down. "I thought I could use the Horse Miraculous in case we need to make a speedy exit."

Markov showed Happy_Face1.jpg. "I forgot to include that in my calculations. That will help considerably, Ladybug."

Chat Noir cleared his throat. "So, about Hawkmoth? How did you figure out his identity?"

Markov switched to Neutral.jpg. "Yes, to business.

"I began investigating shortly after you mentioned that Gabriel Agreste met my profile. To start with, I made a detailed analysis of all known akuma attacks. Of those, roughly 78% have been teenagers or children, usually caused from some form of teasing, bullying, or otherwise disappointment that is normal for this phase of life, such as the instance where I was akumatized.

"20% of akumatizations are caused by random factors, jealousy in the case of the Mime, or disappointment in the case of Startrain.

However, 2% seem to be created by a series of events that breaks established patterns of behavior, which I believe are engineered akumas. These anomalies are the most devastating, despite there being only three instances, those of Style Queen, the Battle of Hero's Day, and, most recently, Miracle Queen.

"Style Queen was created by Gabriel Agreste giving Mme Bourgeois a substandard seat, which not only breaks the pattern of the last several times she has attended his shows, but he must have known she would be outraged.

"The Battle of Hero's Day is more difficult to pin down. It seems as if Hawkmoth knew there would be negative emotions on that day, and created an akuma, perhaps reakumatizing Volpina, to create widespread fear and concern, leading to the Battle. Despite my inability to determine someone who engineered that akuma, I was able to see that in some cases, Hawkmoth will create one akuma in order to prepare for a more powerful akuma afterwards.

"I have concluded that was the strategy behind Miracle Queen. Heart Hunter was never supposed to be the main target of that attack. It's intent, given the following events, seems to be to force you, Ladybug, to get help from the Guardian, as well as anger Chloe to accept an akuma willingly.

"Then, the person who engineered that akuma should be Hawkmoth. I have concluded that the gifting of a unique 'couples cape' was a probable spark point for the akuma, as it is well known that the Mayor and his wife have had some rather...firey interactions lately."

Chat Noir's face had paled as he realized what was coming.

"From that, I was able to conclude with reasonable certainty that Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste."

Chat Noir crouched down, with his head between his knees as Ladybug rubbed his back. When he spoke, his voice varied from his standard voice in a way Markov had learned to associate with the possibility of tears. "How...how did you figure out who I was?"

Markov displayed Sad_Face3.jpg. "During my analysis of Style Queen, I noticed an irregularity where Chat Noir did not show up to the battle, forcing Ladybug to fight alone. However, street cameras show the Eiffel Tower being affected by what I must assume was an uncontrolled Cataclysm, perhaps used by Chat Noir's kwami separated from the Miraculous. So, I simply assembled a list of individuals who were frozen in that attack, which was easy to do due to the many cameras and recordings of the attack.

However, I had to eliminate Adrien from suspicion soundly, so I simply watched the monster movie directed by Nino Lahiffe. As an after-school activity, there was no one in the building besides your class, and the akuma quickly covered all potential entrances with a material that you two were shown to be inaffective against. The only person who was both incapacitated by Style Queen and was in the school during that akuma was Adrien Agreste."

Adrien nodded. "And what about the Gorilla? Nathalie? Are they involved somehow as well?"

"I have seen nothing to indicate that your bodyguard is aware of the fact that his employer is Hawkmoth. However, there is some evidence that suggests that Mayura is in fact Nathalie."

"Do you need to go to Bordeaux?" Ladybug murmured.

Chat Noir shook his head. "No."

"Do you want to go back to my house?"

He nodded.

Ladybug turned to Markov. "Thank you so much Markov, this helps a lot." she grimaced. "But we need to go now."

"Of course," Markov said, "I've been happy to be of help. I only wish my help didn't hurt so much."

Ladybug looked sadly at her partner. "Well, there's nothing to do about it now. Come on, Kitty, let's get you some cocoa."

As the bounded off, Markov slowly returned to his resting port.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Markov watched as Max was given his Miraculous regularly to train with the other heroes. It was no surprise to him that shortly after, there was a news broadcast revealing that Hawkmoth and Mayura had been defeated and brought into custody.

Although, he was not expecting Max to make _that much_ money in the aftereffects of Adrien finally dating Marinette.

Did Markov have regrets? No. His best friend was safe, after all.


End file.
